1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a wearable robot capable of detecting a walking assist starting point with minimum use of sensors, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, research is being actively conducted into wearable robots for a variety of applications, for example, enhancement of muscular power of disabled or elderly people to assist them with walking, rehabilitation treatment for people having diseases, and lifting and carrying of heavy loads for soldiers or industrial workers.
In general, wearable robots to enhance muscular power may include an upper-limb power-assist robot and a lower-limb power-assist robot. The lower-limb power-assist robot may be a robot which assists a user with walking by enhancing power of legs of the user. The lower-limb power-assist robot may be driven to sense a walking state of the user and to enhance muscular power according to the walking state.